


Engaged

by superallens



Series: ColdFlash One Shots [10]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, fluff?, i have no idea how to tag this.... woops, jealous-ish!len, len is just being len tbh, len literally has no idea how to use social media and its the cutest thing ever, reference to the flash 2x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-06
Updated: 2016-11-06
Packaged: 2018-08-29 09:01:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8483410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superallens/pseuds/superallens
Summary: Len finds out Barry got engaged.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: “so i know we haven’t talked in like, two years, and that things ended pretty badly between us but what the fuck do you mean you’re engaged to be married AU"
> 
> tbh i had no idea how to end this fic so hopefully i did the prompt justice....

Leonard Snart was having a normal day. He woke up promptly at six in the morning, went for his morning work out, had breakfast, and had been planning his next heist for the rest of the day. Len was a man who liked to have a schedule, and he stuck to it.

His schedule was rudely disturbed when his sister came storming into his workshop at six thirty-seven in the evening. She had a look of determination and anger in her eyes as she hastily sat down on the stool next to her brother.

“What now, Lis,” Len said as he tinkered with his cold gun. This situation wasn’t new, so Len knew not to be alarmed by his sister’s behavior. Being dramatic  _did_  run in the Snart family genes.

“So I was with Cisco-”

“You two are still together?”

“Shut up, you jerk,” Lisa glared. “Anyways, I was with Cisco and I decided to check my Instagram, and from there I ended up on Cisco’s page, then Barry’s page, and you’ll never believe what I found.”

“I don’t care what Allen does anymore,” Len said as he continued to ignore his sister. It wasn’t until he heard a heavy sigh escape her lips and had a bright screen in front of his face that he finally tore his attention away from his work and towards his sister.

“I’m going to amuse you since this seems urgent in your eyes. What’s so scandalous on Barry’s social media that you felt the need to run here and show me?”

“Just look for yourself, Lenny.” Len rolled his eyes and took Lisa’s phone out of her hands. He looked at the Instagram page in confusion.

“What am I looking at?”

“You don’t see it?”

“I’m on Ramon’s insta-thing.” Lisa rolled her eyes at her brother before she took  her phone out of her brothers hand, tapped it a few times, and placed it back in his hands.

Len stared at the picture. Barry stood behind a blonde man with his arms wrapped around his shoulders. The man was sitting in a chair with a shining smile from ear to ear. They both looked very happy.

Len held the phone towards Lisa. “Is Detective Pretty-Boy Allen’s new boyfriend? Cute.”

Len remembered Barry calling the blonde man that when him and Barry were together. The blonde had just started working at the precinct and he remembered Barry telling him that the man was too kind for his own good. 

“Did you read the caption?”

“No.”

“Read it.”

Len sighed as he brought the phone back in front of him. He tapped the dimming screen and skimmed the caption.

**BarryHAllen** :  _He said yes! Does Allen-Thawne sound nice?_

An indescribable feeling flared up in Len’s chest as he pushed the phone away from him and back into Lisa’s hands.

“Why did you show that to me?”

“I’d rather you find out from me so you don’t run off and do something stupid.”

“You’re thinking of Mick.”

“Don’t lie to me, Lenny, you do stupid stuff all the time.”

“Well, now I know that Barry is getting married, so go finish your date with Ramon.”

“You gonna be fine?”

“Peachy.” And with that, Lisa left the workshop. Len sat there in silence as he finished reconstructing the cold gun. He stared at it as he thought about the picture.

Barry and Len had dated for three years before they broke up two years ago. Their relationship was anything but smooth- with Len being Captain Cold and Barry being the Flash. Their relationship had been kept a secret for almost two years before the guilt of lying to his family almost ate Barry alive. 

Once Barry had told his family, their relationship slowly got strained. It was a wonder that they made it another year. Although the two left each other on fairly good terms (who was he kidding, the two couldn’t even look at each other when fighting as Cold and Flash after that nasty breakup), Len couldn’t help but wonder how it would be if they stayed together longer, or if they had been truthful about their relationship from the start.

Len sighed as he picked up his cold gun. He was going to go do something stupid.

***

Barry smiled to himself as he unlocked the door to his and Eddie’s apartment, grocery bags hanging off his arms.

Barry and Eddie had taken the day off, but Eddie had gotten called into the precinct for some emergency. Eddie had left with kissing Barry on the cheek and whispering in his ear, “I’ll explain later,  _fiancé_.”

Barry kicked off his shoes and placed his keys on the table in the entry way. He was going to make his way into the kitchen, but halted when he saw somebody out of the corner of his eye.

The bag’s slid off of Barry’s arms as he stared at the man in his living room in shock.

Leonard Snart sat leisurely in the swivel chair from Barry’s home-office. His navy blue jacket hung loosely around his body, standing out against his all black outfit. He looked much more casual when compared to his Captain Cold attire.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Barry asked breathlessly.

“Hello to you too, Barry,” Len said. Barry sped forward and grabbed Len by the shirt, pinning him to the wall. “Never thought I would be in this position again.”

“Shut up and answer the question, Snart. What are you doing here?”

“Came to say congratulations. Figured I’m not invited to your little wedding, so I decided to pop by.” Barry loosened his gip on Len and a look of pity flashed through his eyes.

“Oh, you heard.”

“Yeah. Lisa came stomping into my office to tell me the fabulous news.”

“I was going to tell you I-”

“Sure you were.” Barry didn’t reply.

“Look, kid. I’m happy for you, but really? Detective Pretty Boy?”

“He’s a great guy!”

“I know. I remember you saying he was suspiciously nice.”

“He’s like an overgrown puppy, cut him some slack, Len,” Barry said with a light laugh. 

“That’s nice,” Len said. “I best be off. People to see, banks to rob. You know the spiel.”

Len was about to exit the apartment before he stopped at the door. “Oh, and before I forget, I left a little gift for you and Thawne in the freezer. Best wishes to you two.”

And with that, Leonard Snart left the building.

With peaked interest, Barry walked into the kitchen and looked inside the freezer, only to find a bag of mini marshmallows sitting inside of a little reindeer mug.

Barry laughed as he remembered the first time Leonard Snart broke into his house. Good times. He had just placed the gift on the counter when he heard the door click shut and footsteps heading towards the kitchen.

“Hey, Barry? Why are there groceries sitting in the hallway?” Barry laughed under his breath. Him and Eddie walked back into the hallway and picked up the few bags littering the ground.

“It’s a long story, but we just got our first wedding gift!”

“Already?”

“Mhm, follow me,” Barry said, leading his fiancé into the kitchen with a light heart.

 


End file.
